The Emerald Trio
by Lady Mu
Summary: d.gray man and harry potter crossover! lavi, allen, and kanda are sent to hogwarts looking for innocence...and what do they find! AU, eventual slash, dumbledore bashing, and more! R
1. Chapter 1

OKIE!!

This is ...the...eh...you know! The d. gray man Hogwarts crossover!

The Emerald Trio

Disclaimer: I do NOT own either D. Gray Man, or Harry Potter. Repeat – Lady Mu owns no copyrights!

Warnings: AU, Crossover, Language (cussing), some (way later) violence, and eventual slash (probably will not get explicit with that.) Pairings as of now KandaxAllen and SnapexHarry – these are subject to change.

Chapter One

There was a new golden trio. There were so alike to the original one, it was uncanny.

Severus Snape stared at them distastefully. Really, when was the last time Hogwarts had had transfer students? Yet there they stood, at the back of the group of first years.

The 'Harry Potter' one had white hair, and an odd star-shaped mark on his head. Even from across the Great Hall, he could tell the idiot was grinning stupidly at nothing. The 'Ron Weasley' was tall. And he had red hair even brighter than a Weasley's. Need there be any more comparisons? The 'Hermione Granger', on the other hand, shared only one thing with the original – she happened to be a girl. This new one was Asian, and seemed to be in a perpetually bad mood. Even Severus himself was impressed with the force of the scowl upon the girl's face.

He stared at the three, just knowing they were going to be trouble. What else could any Golden Trio look-alike do?

"Alright, students!" Albus stood at the end of the first year sorting. "This year, we have a few additions to the sixth year class!" He swept his twinkling eyes across the room. Ah, yes, well at least the sixth years were paying rapt attention. "As I'm sure most of you have already noticed them, let them now be sorted! Starting with...Bookman-son, Lavi!"

The red-head walked cockily up to the old hat. Ugh, Snape could tell, just from the way he walked, that he was a prankster. So, it surprised him when the boy was sorted into "Slytherin!".

"Next," announced Dumbledore, "let us have Kanda, Yu!"

The Asian girl stalked the hat, and Snape, and the rest of the hall for that matter, could practically hear her growling at the thing. She grudgingly placed it on her head. Some five minuets later, the girl had a white knuckled grip on the stool, and the hat seemed to be constricting around the head it was on. The two were arguing, that much was obvious. Finally, it seemed the Kanda had given a convincing argument, for the hat gave a shudder and shouted "Slytherin..." half-heartedly.

What surprised Snape was the fact that the Sorting Hat had wanted to put the girl in a different house.

Albus cleared his throat, obviously very amused by the situation. "And last but not least, Walker, Allen."

The 'Harry Potter' one stepped out of the shadows, and everyone stared. Really, that boy had odd coloring. And the mark on his head just added it. And he was, as Snape had guessed correctly, stupidly smiling at nothing. He practically skipped to the hat, and had barely placed it on his head when the hat opened it's...wrinkle...and let forth a mighty "Slytherin!"

Everyone, Snape especially, gaped. The stupidly happy boy just got sorted into Slytherin?!

No one noticed the smug smile on Kanda Yu's face.

A/N: hellu! I am Lady Mu, and it is very nice to finally be posting my first story! As such, I am aware this is a rather short chapter, but I just wanted some feedback...good? bad? Confusing?? Hopefully, I'll be getting the second chapter out pretty quick, but no guarantees! I'm gunna be starting college REALLY soon (also for the first time...) and I don't know how busy I'll be!

So! Read and Review, my lovely readers, read and review!

Oh, and FYI...I have NO idea what to title this!...I think the title it has right now is pretty crappy...so...suggestions!! give me suggestions!

The Slytherin's didn't know how to react. All three of the new transfers had just been sorted into their house?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Emerald Trio**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. Gray Man! Or Harry Potter.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione Granger was...well, she wouldn't ever describe herself as nosy...she was just a girl who like having information at her fingertips. There was nothing wrong with that, for goodness sakes!

So really, she told herself, there was absolutely nothing wrong with spying on the transfer students. Right, right. There was absolutely nothing wrong with hiding behind some books in the corner of the library. Absolutely nothing! Only, unlucky for her, the students in question weren't speaking English...oh! If only she knew that language charm!

"Hey, 'Mione, do you know that language charm?"

"OH! DO shut up Ron! If I knew it, don't you think I would have used it by now?" Why had she invited him and Harry along, again? Oh yeah...they were best friends...but the language charm! They _were_ in the library...maybe if she could just sneak away for a minute...?

"'Mione..." Ron sounded cowed.

Hermione, startled out of her thoughts yet again, hissed, "Would you be quite?! What if they hear us?!"

Harry gently nudged her shoulder. "I think it's a little too late for that, 'Mione."

Hermione, with a gasp, looked up. Indeed, it was the girl glaring rather fiercely at them. _How did she know we were spying on them? ,s_he wondered. She had thought they were being rather inconspicuous, reading big books in the corner.

"Oi!" The girl snapped, eyes flashing with anger. "What do you three think you're doing?!"

"Yu-chan!" The red-head bounded over, slapping playfully at the others' back. "Be nice!"

'Yu-chan' growled in a very threatening way. "Don't call me that, stupid rabbit! And I don't like being spied on!"

She shot them one last glare, before turning sharply around, her hair whipping out behind her.

"Yu-chan, wait!"

The three Gryffindors stared, wide-eyed, as the two bounded away.

Harry snorted, a little disbelievingly. "Well, that was weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ron sighed, putting his face in his hands. "Hey, 'Mione!" Ron suddenly perked up, thinking of something. "You think that Kanda Yu girl is part veela?"

"Ron!" Hermione smacked the back of his head. "Can you think about nothing else?! Everyone knows that veela descendants can't have black hair! It's genetically impossible!"

Ron rolled his eyes in an exasperated way, well used to his friends lectures and random facts. "I'm just saying, 'Mione, she's kinda...veela-y."

"Honestly, I think she's the least interesting out of all of them. Other than the fact that she fought with the hat...I wonder how often that's happened?"

Harry glanced curiously at where the two new students departed. "Think the hat wanted to put her somewhere else?"

Ron snorted into his book. "Yeah – probably wanted to sic her on the Hufflepuffs."

"Ron! How many times do I have to tell you...!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, 'Mione, geez..." he rolled his eyes at Harry.

Harry snickered, listening to his friends bicker back and forth. It was good to be back home. Well, at least the transfer students didn't seem too evil. Not that that was saying much, of course.

"I wonder where they transferred from?" Hermione was going on. "Kanda Yu is a Japanese name...Allen is English...and I can't really place Lavi..."

"Does it really matter, 'Mione?"

"Ron! The number of magic schools in the world is constantly fluctuating, and I've heard that there are some that aren't even considered a part of the magical community! Just think of the opportunities! Professor Dumbledore didn't say where they came from, so I bet it's one of those hidden schools...just think of all we could learn from them!" Hermione trailed off, eyes bright and looking off to someplace in the distance.

"And what makes you think they'd even talk to us about that, huh? Especially if they came from a 'secret' school?"

Harry shrugged. "You never know, Ron. And maybe they know some stuff we could use for DADA."

Ron grumbled, pretending to be interested in his book.

Harry glanced around once...and froze. From a nearby bookshelf, a pair of light, gray-blue eyes were staring at them. "Er...guys?"

"Wassup Harry?"

"Er...someone's looking at us."

The three Gryffindors spun around, and were rewarded for their efforts when they heard an 'umph' come from behind said nearby bookshelf.

A/N: I am SOOO sorry it took me forever to update!! My college is HARD! I had to drop out of one class, I failed another, and got a 'C' in the last! I feel stupid!!! T_T

Although! On a plus side! It's Christmas Break now! I know I will get one chapter out before January 7th, but I'm hoping for two. I know this one was kinda short, but the next one will be longer!

And once again, I'm SORRY! I hope you enjoyed this one. ^_^ not too much happened...but plot! Plot should be developing soon!

See you guys next time! And thanks to all those who reviewed!!

And you! You that person who simply said 'update'! Bwahahaha!! That seriously made me laugh! Thank You! It made me feel special and happy!

~Lady Mu


End file.
